kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Graham
Graham was once a knight of Daventry, under King Edward. Being the bravest and noblest (perhaps because he had a fairy godmother) knight, King Edward, who was childless, used to look at him as a potential heir. Graham indeed was asked by the King to recover Daventry's treasures when they were stolen. Right when Graham returned to the castle after recovering the treasures, the King's heart failed him, and Graham was named king of Daventry. During the events of KQII, after a vision he was given from the Magic Mirror, he traveled to the far away realm of Kolyma to rescue a beautiful maiden named Valanice from a quartz tower a witch named Hagatha had trapped her in, and after braving many perils, Graham succedded and Valanice became his wife. She bore Graham twin children, a son Alexander and a daughterRosella. Unfortunately, Alexander was kidnaped in his infancy from Daventry and would not return for almost eighteen years. Some years after the loss of his son, Graham embarked on a quest to rescue Ahi'aorina, queen of the fairies of the Old Wood, and he succeeded, saving spring in the process. In the following years Daventry endured much hardship in the form of many devastating earthquakes that ripped and tore the ground and destroyed many landmarks and then the invasion of a vile three-headed dragon which laid waste to the kingdom. In King's Quest III, Alexander returned after escaping the clutches of an evil wizard named Manannan and killed the dragon, finally bringing peace to Daventry. In KQIV, Graham suffered a heart attack as he was passing on his his famous adventurer's cap (which he had worn through all of his quests) to either Alexander or Rosella, and was near death. With the help of a fairy named Genesta, his daughter Rosella traveled to the land of Tamir to obtain a magical fruit that would heal him. Sometime after, a powerful and evil sorcerer named Telgrin invaded Daventry with his army and claimed the land as his own and stole Graham's soul, leaving Graham in danger of becoming one of Telgrin's souless servants. Alexander was able to defeat Telgrin and rescue his father and the kingdom. He spent many months during the time of KQV in the land of Serenia trying to find his family and castle that the evil wizard Mordack had captured and placed in a jar. When he reached Mordack's castle, he defeated the wizard and was reunited with his family. He traveled to the Land of the Green Isles in KQVI to attend Alexander's and Cassima's wedding. His daughter eventually left Daventry too, falling in love with Edgar. KQ2+ says that this is a result of the curse put on him by the Father, that he would remain without official heirs, although he had descendents. Like everyone else in Daventry, he was turned to stone in MOE, but eventually was saved. KQ2+ shows that he knighted Connor and appointed him as his heir. He plays a major role in KQIX, the nature of which is currently a mystery. Interesting Facts If you ask "What is Graham's first name?" in KQ2 the game will reply with "Cracker". If King Graham is killed by Dahlia in King's Quest 1 remake, he becomes a "Graham Cracker" Graham is usually seen wearing a light blue adventurer's hat with a red feather on his black/grey hair, while wearing a red jerkin, light blue pants, black or red belt, and black boots. In the EGA remake graham's jerkin is slightly different from usual as it has crenulated edging along the bottom of it. image:Grahamkqpc.PNG Other sources have given him slightly different wardrobe and look. In King's Quest V (NES), Graham wears a black adventurer's cap with a red-tipped white flower on his head of thick bushy red hair. image:Grahamnes.PNG On the second KQ5 box he is shown wearing a red cape. In King's Quest 1 (SMS), King Graham wears a white adventurer's cap with violet trimming and a yellow flower, his clothes include a pink shirt with white sleeves, a violet belt, and red boots and tights with yellow lacing. In KQ 1 & 2 found on the Apple IIGS graham's jerkin is pink compared to the IBM versions. In Kingdom of Sorrow King Graham wears a tan adventure's cap with a white feather, a tan cape, tan jerkin with crenulated edging along the bottom edge, over a dark blue undershirt, dark blue pants, and tan boots. image:Grahamkos.PNG In Mask of Eternity King Graham wears a violet robe. In the unofficial Romancing the Stones, and KQ1 (AGDI) remakes king Graham sports a violet flower on his light blue adventurer's cap in closeups instead of a red flower, and a purple robe during the vision of the future sequence. category:Characterscategory:KQ1category:KQ1 (AGDI)category:KQ2category:KQ2 (AGDI)category:KQ4category:KQ5category:KQ6category:KQ8category:KQ9